Wolf's Spirit
by Thornvixen
Summary: AU Fang and Lightning are wolves in a pack run by a vicious dictator. Lightning follows the rules, whereas Fang is wild and carefree. Fang ends up meeting humans that could change her whole lifestyle by taking her away from the pack and showing her their world, but Lightning won't leave. Fang has a choice to make and it isn't easy. Rated M For Violence and Sexual Themes.


I do not own the Final Fantasy XIII characters.

This story is rated M, for some blood and sexual themes.

Have a story

…

The white snow crunched beneath the wolves' feet as they hurried through the forest. The laws told them that they were safe, but fear was in their eyes as they ran.

A huge black wolf leapt out of the forest tackling the leader, taking him by the throat. Other wolves sprang out from behind him. The two packs began to fight. A white wolf with blue eyes ran to the edge of the clearing and dropped her pup. She let out a bark and a younger version of her appeared with a wolf hot on her tail. She already had a few bites and the older wolf rushed in to make the pursuer back off. She turned and motioned to the pup. The message was clear.

_Take it and run._

…

Fang was bored. She had been kicked out of the cave and didn't have hunting training while the border battles raged on. So when she saw the pack leader taking a group out, she decided to track them with her inexperienced skills. Following their paw steps in the snow, with her nose down to the ground and running in a stumbling along through the deep snow. She looked quite strange a small brown barely half grown pup, a teenager really, jumping through the snow, trying to keep her paws in the mach larger tracks made by adults.

She slowed as she realized she had nearly caught up to them, she glanced up. A white looking wolf was running to the east, carrying a pup. Fang abandoned her mission and followed the strange wolf.

Under a pine tree, the white wolf stopped and dropped the pup. She curled up beside it, guarding it while hoping her family would come to get her soon. She snarled as a brown wolf crashed through the trees.

Fang stopped and cocked her head to one side. The wolf was around the same age as her, hardly a teenager so the pup couldn't be hers. But they looked really similar. They both had reddish-white coats and matching blue eyes. She switched forms. Fang in her two leg form, had a mess of brunette hair with reddish tips, green eyes and tanned skin.

"Calm down, they're not going to hurt you. Your pack just got caught up in a territory war."

The wolf hesitated and switched, still keeping the pup behind her. Her pink hair was an oddity for sure. Fang noticed how unsteady she was, not used to her two leg form. She also only had rags for clothing, she would freeze if she stayed in the form for too long.

"Come on. I'll take you to camp."

"No." She stated. Fang almost laughed.

"You'll both freeze to death. Come on."

"We had nothing to do with this." Fang rubbed the back of her neck.

"I know, but you were in the neutral crossing zone. Guess the other pack thought you were us. You can't survive this winter by yourselves or else I would let you choose" Fang switched back to wolf form, and motioned with her head.

_Come on. Let's go. _The wolf glanced to the pup.

"We will be safe? Accepted?" Fang nodded, blinking her green eyes. The wolf nodded slowly and transformed.

_Let's go. _ Fang led the way to the to her home.

…

In a cave a woman stood in a orange-red rawhide dress that was adorned with beads and fur. She had boots to match and long red blonde hair.

"Fang, you little idiot. Where did you go? I am not impressed." She paused as she could suddenly hear the tell tale signs of Fang crashing through the bush. She wondered why they had picked her for hunting, she wished them luck with training her. Fang appeared with a follower.

"Friends Fang?" Fang reached her and transformed.

"Quistis! I found them near the border!" Quistis eye's widened in alarm as she saw the pup.

"Why were you near the border?! Why does she have a pup! Fang, you.." She stopped yelling and sighed. The wolf was hanging back, wary and cautious with the pup still hanging from her mouth. Quistis knelt down and attempted to coax her by stretching a hand out and motioning with her hand.

"Come here you. Come on, I won't bite. " The wolf edged forward. "And I see you have bites on you. Come on now, I can't help if you stay there." The wolf finally walked forward. Quistis leaned forward for the pup and the wolf took a step backwards.

"Don't be silly, I just want to make sure it's alright." Quistis edged forward and gently lifted the pup away who was dead asleep from exhaustion. She noticed how the fur colour was exactly the same as the wolf's though this wolf was far too young to have had pups. The pup itself was small and looked like a runt to Quistis. She looked back up to the wolf, who was eyeing her warily looking ready to snap if Quistis so much as a made a move to harm the pup. Quistis kept her voice calm and friendly. "Come on now, transform so I can see you."

"She looks like you in wolf form, Quistis." Fang cut in. Quistis rolled her eyes. The wolf paused and switched. She certainly didn't look like Quistis now. She was an average child with light skin, pink hair and clear blue eyes. Her face had a look of determination.

"Fang is terrible at introductions. My name is Quistis and this is the brat who lives with me, Fang." Quistis smiled as the child nodded. Fang cut in.

"What's your name?" Quistis could have hit her. Luckily, the child didn't respond.

"How about we come up with a name?" She suggested to Fang who nodded eagerly.

"She has a light colored coat, sorta like sunshine on snow." The girl perked up at Fang's use of the word light.

"Something to do with light. Hmm.. Lightning?" Quistis ventured.

"Sunshine!" Fang called out. Quistis sighed and smiled warmly at the girl.

"Lightning, can we call you Lightning?"

"Lightning." The girl said quietly.

"Good, that's settled. Now youe friend here is still pretty young. I'll see if Selphie will feed her. Stay here you two. I'm going to drop her off and then go to the Elder's meeting." Fang nodded, while Lightning who really hadn't understood did know that Quistis was taking the pup. She jumped up to take the pup and Quistis growled gently. Lightning backed off, but stayed standing full of anxiety.

"She's too young for me to be able to feed her. She won't live. Trust me, it's alright." Lightning paced back and forth, obeying the warning growl that had been given but didn't seem to hear Quistis. Quistis was grateful that Lightning was young enough to still obey the growl, had she been older it would have turned into a bloody fight.

Quistis sighed. "Fine, let's do this the hard way." She looked to Fang. "Bring her back here once she gets the picture." She didn't wait for a response, transformed, picked up the pup and walked out. Lightning hurried after her still giving Quistis space while Fang loped along behind her.

Quistis went straight through camp, ignoring the looks she got and continued out into the woods. Everyone in camp terrified lightning so she caught up to run right beside Quistis. Fang bobbed and weaved around people, occasionally nipping and tripping people as she followed.

Out in the woods, Quistis slowed as a red wolf lying in the snow like a sphinx came in sight. He snarled at her as she approached, Lightning hid behind her. Quistis lifted the pup and began to walk by as evenly as she could with Lightning matching her step for step. He stopped snarling as she passed and resumed his relentless stare into the woods. Fang appeared as they passed and ran to the wolf. She promptly jumped on him and stayed behind to play as he threw her off into the snow.

Up ahead, was a small clearing and an opening into the ground. Lightning recognized it as a den. Quistis headed right up to it, deposited the pup and whined. A growl issued forth and a brown wolf head appeared in the opening. Quistis switched careful to keep Lightning away from the pup.

"Selphie, I have a favour to ask." The wolf came out and transformed into a short woman with short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Quistis, what are you doing here? Why didn't Ir…" She noticed the pup and looked to Quistis. "And where did this come from?"

"Where do you think?" Quistis shot back and then sighed. "Irvine let me through." Selphie glared.

"Stupid males. Never wanting to deal with politics." She looked to Lightning and an eyebrow raised. "A relative? This isn't right Quistis."

"Please Selphie, you know what will happen if you don't take her." Selphie sighed and picked up the pup. Quistis placed a warning hand on Lightning's head.

"Small, born in the fall. She looks half dead." She cradled the pup, who still hadn't woken up. She looked up at Quistis. "You are very lucky I only have two, Quistis and that the pack is doing well this year."

"She wouldn't be here if the pack wasn't." Selphie nodded solemnly and looked to Lightning,

"I'm surprised Irvine let her through."

"Politics." They both laughed. "I don't think she understands all of our language. Fang said it didn't seem like she spent much time on two legs."

"Think she'll try to stay?" Quistis nodded.

"I was hoping Irvine would chase her but it looks like you'll have to." Selphie nodded, placing the pup back on the ground.

"Thought so." They both transformed back, Selphie picking up the pup. Quistis leant forward and licked her cheek in thanks, turned and began to walk away. Selphie took the pup down into the den and disappeared.

Lightning paused, unsure of what to do. She decided to try and follow Selphie. As she approached the den, Selphie appeared again snarling at Lightning who edged away, confused. Selphie used her body to block the den opening so Lightning had no chance of reaching the pup. She moved forward and Selphie snapped at her and growled in warning. Lightning turned tail and fled catching up to Quistis.

Quistis passed Irvine, who was sitting in the snow sulking as Fang pulled at his tail. As she passed, Fang's ears perked up and with one last bite, she got up to follow Quistis. As the three approached camp, Quistis stopped and looked to Fang.

Fang bumped her shoulder against Light's telling her to follow. She took the long way around camp and back to the cave where she transformed. Light followed suit and sat against the cave wall, looking completely miserable.

"Hey, it's okay. Selphie is a good mother, that's her second set of pups. The pup will be fine." Lightning didn't respond, but looked up at Fang.

"Quistis will make sure she's fine. I don't know why she didn't come back with us though. She's not an Elder."

…

Quistis stood up in human form and straightened her dress. It was now or never.

She walked up to the campfire that was taking place were several wolves sat around it in two leg form.

"You are not supposed to be here. Leave." A gray haired woman said as she approached. Barthandelus the pack leader looked up from a conversation. He was an absolutely gigantic silver wolf with gold eyes and from his size and stature it was easy to tell he was pack leader. In two leg form, he was long and leggy, with massive muscles and a silvery scarred face.

"Why was that pack attacked? Did we need more pups?" The woman stood up.

"This is no place for you. Get out." Barthandelus broke the tension by laughing.

"Janya, stand down. Quistis, come sit. What pups are you talking about?" Quistis knew she was being toyed with but went over and sat down.

"The pack in the neutral zone. Why were they attacked?"

"That doesn't matter. I knew there was one pup, how many are there?" Barthandelus stared Quistis down.

"Two. An older female around Fang's age and a runt pup." Barthandelus's eye glittered and he motioned to a man beside him. Quistis knew the routine and continued quickly.

"Selphie already took the pup in. I will deal with the other one." Barthandelus held up hand to the man and smiled. The smile looked like poison to Quistis, she could feel herself start to shake slightly. She kept her head level and her eyes down on the ground.

"Acting by yourself again Quistis?" There were snickers from the people surrounding them. "Last time wasn't enough for you?" He leaned back still smiling. "Well?"

"The pup will be too young to remember and the older one can be taught to forget. Then we get two instead of one." Barthandelus's smile vanished and he frowned slightly though he looked thoughtful.

"Maybe someone has remembered her loyalties though if you act again without my permission there will be consequences." Quistis stayed absolutely still. "Still, it is a good idea. I don't know if I want you responsible for this new pup but we'll see."

He turned away and continued his conversation from before. Quistis stood up and began to leave.

"Oh and Quistis? Don't ever question me again." Barthandelus added as she transformed and nearly bolted away.

As she left, she purposefully walked into the woods to take a well-beaten trail back to her cave instead of cutting through camp. She could hear the paw steps behind her and quickened her pace knowing it was futile.

…

An hour later Quistis appeared in the cave entrance, bloody and bruised. She was limping; her left foreleg had been bitten severely while her right hind had a deep cut. Fang jumped up instantly and helped her limp in. Quistis headed to the back where a rawhide blanket was and collapsed on it. Fang curled up beside her, licking her neck where bite wounds were. A few minutes in, Quistis shook her head slightly to stop Fang and placed her head on her paws. Fang whined but Quistis simply closed her eyes. Lightning looked on guiltily wondering if this had to do with her.

Quistis opened an eye and looked at Lightning as if to say _Well, are you coming?_ Light came forward, and lay down next to them. All three fell into deep sleep.

…

In the morning Quistis assessed the damage. She had switched forms; it was easier to see the damage to her leg and arm. She had wrapped the arm; the bite was to the bone. She was sitting outside the cave, in the sunlight and even with the cold snow it was warm. Fang appeared behind her, with Lightning as a shadow both in two leg form.

"Quistis?" Fang ventured. Quistis masked her pain and turned to look at Fang.

"Fang, come sit with me." She extended an arm and Fang happily bounded towards her, and curled up next to her. Quistis looked to Lightning. "You too, shadow." She held out her bad arm and Lightning came and tentatively sat next to her on the other side. Quistis chuckled and wrapped the arm around her bringing her closer, ignoring the pain it caused her.

"What happened?" Fang asked while inspecting Quistis's leg. "Why are you so beat up?"

"It doesn't matter, Fang. I have you." She kissed Fang's cheek and turned to Lightning. "And I have you." She repeated the motion, surprised that Lightning accepted it. "And that is what matters."

…

Happiness did not last for long though. In the evening, hunters showed up along with Janya. Quistis had half expected it and stayed in two leg form leaning against the cave wall for support. She had made sure to bandage Lightning's wounds so she would be good to go. They took Lightning away and left with Fang following behind even as they kicked and snapped at her to try and deter her. Janya switched and looked at Quistis.

"You knew this would happen."

"I know. Who is taking her?" Janya paused, Quistis could see the debate going on in her head. "Please Janya."

"Me. But it wasn't my decision. You know who made that call." Quistis was surprised.

"Why are you taking her? Your pup.." Janya cut her off and stepped closer.

"Look Quistis, you know I don't agree with what happened. It wasn't right. I was surprised they gave you Fang. "

"I don't see how that is relevant." Janya snarled.

"Don't play this game, I'm doing you a favour. Jihl wanted her at first and I had to beg Barthandelus to give her to me. And I only get her for a week. He's determined to make sure she grows up loyal and that won't happen if she stays with you." Quistis felt rage build up.

"And what about Fang? Is she not loyal?"

"Fang's fate is sealed whether she is loyal or not." Quistis winced at the words. They fell silent for a couple of minutes, standing in the cold snow.

"Janya, is there any way I could have her? A day, an afternoon?"

"I'll see what I can do." Janya leaned down and looked at Quistis's leg. "This is not right. Jihl is out of line. Maybe I can get that to work in your favour."

Janya stood up and stepped back. She transformed and went to leave. Quistis called out quietly.

"Thanks." Janya ignored it and took off. Quistis felt tears come to her eyes as Fang appeared, tail drooping and head down.

"Come on puppy. It will be okay."

….

Janya did manage to convince the council. She convinced them that Fang had made friends with Lightning and that Quistis couldn't possibly twist their minds. Quistis got Lightning for a week every two months.

This led to Lightning growing cold and standoffish. The majority of her time was spent with Janya who was fair if a bit demanding. Janya's mate, Amodar took her out often and taught her about pack life from a different set of eyes. Janya taught that Barthandelus and the council were always right and they must be respected and obeyed at all costs, no questions asked. Amodar felt that they were not always right, but that they did things for the good of the pack even if it meant doing things that felt wrong. This shaped Lightning's feelings toward the council and orders, she obeyed them without question but often wondered later if it was right or not. As an adult Lightning wondered if Janya actually was more sympathetic to what Amodar thought and hid it from her making sure that Lightning learned absolute loyalty to the council.

Others who took her were downright harsh and it taught Lightning to mask her feelings. She became a decent fighter and a good hunter under Janya's watchful eye and Amodar's kind heart and was considered an asset. Barthandelus even liked her because Lightning would always follow orders and never question them. That lesson was taught by janya and beaten into her by Jihl, one of the top warriors of the pack known to be absolutely ruthless and cruel.

But for that one week, it was almost a whole different Lightning. Every time she was brought by Janya, Lightning would wait for her to leave, transform into two leg form and run into Quistis's open arms.

Quistis's leg never healed properly, so she spent most of her time in two leg form. She only had a slight limp in two leg but in wolf with a bad hind leg and a damaged foreleg walking was extremely painful. Despite her limp, she would take Fang and Lightning for walks in the woods, the mountains, anywhere away from camp and tell them stories, sing them songs and try to keep them happy.

Fang was old enough for hunter training, so she was often unavailable for such walks but Quistis still took Lightning who never said much, but always stayed close. Lightning was being trained as a warrior but was still allowed to have her week off with Quistis.

…

In the early months, one of the weeks that she didn't have Lightning and Fang was off on some hunter training that took her far away, Quistis was returning from a trap she had set and had been lucky enough to catch a rabbit. Selphie was waiting for her in the cave entrance.

"Selphie." Quistis greeted and sat beside her.

"Long time no see Quistis. Pups were allowed in camp a couple weeks ago, though I guess no one came to tell you. You live too far away, there are plenty of places that are closer." Quistis chose not to respond. "And you aren't going to discuss that today. Fine. I came to tell you about the pup anyways. She survived, doesn't look anything like what you brought me. Thinks I'm her Mum too, so Barthandelus let me keep her. I heard the stories around camp. When are you going to learn to stay out of trouble?"

Quistis shrugged. "Never I suppose. Thanks for taking her. I know it was a risk."

"Nobody else could have done that Quistis. You were lucky Irvine decided to follow the rituals, he could have killed you both." Quistis laughed.

"Irvine knows not to harm me. But he could have killed the pup. Good thing he does believe."

"Does your girl ask about her?"

"Fang knows to keep her mouth shut and Lightning." Quistis paused. "I'm sure she knows, but she knows it's not safe to say anything. I asked her and she said nothing. Wouldn't look at me, wouldn't move." Selphie sighed.

"That's what will keep them both safe. She's a good pup, happy and quite smart too." Selphie looked at Quistis and stared out into the forest. "I didn't come to tell you about her. I came to ask you to return the favour. Where is Fang from? Where did you go and why were you stupid enough to come back?"

Quistis stared into Selphie's eyes. She had grown up with her, they had been best friends until Quistis left.

"It's not safe Selphie." Selphie's face turned into rage.

"You brought me a pup that had a sibling. Barthandelus could have killed all of my pups if he felt like it and you know it! I took a huge risk for you, I had every right to chase you away and I probably should have. I only took her because it was you. If that' not enough to earn your trust, I don't know what is." Selphie stood up.

"Wait please, I'm sorry. I'll tell you. I just, I just don't like to think about it." Selphie sat back down on her right side facing her.

"Give me your arm." Quistis extended the arm to her arm to Selphie who unwrapped it and tsked. "I'm only a seamstress but I can do a sight better than this. Tell your story, it'll distract you because this is going to hurt. I know it begins with that wolf on the Northern plain." Selphie began to clean the arm, making it bleed all over again.

"It's not that complicated, I never liked this pack. I never had family here. I was brought in and raised with the other orphan pups. I was picked for hunter training and met you. And then I was sent out to scout for elk on my own on the northern border. We weren't supposed to go in the neutral zone but you know that no one ever enforced that rule. I ran into him, a leader of a pack who had just taken over the area."

"I know most of this. Now tell me the part I don't know." Selphie pulled a bone needle and thread from a hip pocket.

"Which part is that? The head over heels?"

"Irvine is a good mate. You don't give him enough credit. Now stop being stupid."

"Yeah, I would love to be told when to have pups. Sounds nice." Quistis muttered. "Ow!" she yelped as Selphie poked her with the needle.

"Quistis, stop being a baby. It'll heal much better with stitches." Selphie continued. "Tell me what happened to Fritz." Quistis winced. Fritz had been Selphie's brother.

"He came to tell me. To tell me that Barthandelus was absolutely pissed I was gone and planned to attack my new pack to get me back. I had pups at the time." Selphie paused from her sewing.

"What?" Quistis sighed and her eyes glazed.

"I really was head over heels. Pups and everything. When I was far enough along for others to begin to notice, I left. I hadn't been planning on leaving the pack until the spring, but this changed it. So when Fritz showed up I knew if Barthandelus attacked, they would be killed. So I gave them to his sister. She had three and I had two, she was healthy enough to support five and they looked similar enough to her. Mine were slightly younger but it was hard to tell. She thought it was no harm to take them, they never really understood how dangerous the pack south of them was. I ran back with Fritz hoping my return would convince Barthandelus that it was fine. Any experienced female would have known I had pups and I almost got away with just a beating. I spent three weeks hiding on the edges of camp, but staying visible enough so that no one went looking. I think some of the elders knew but didn't say anything until Jihl figured it out. It's one of the reasons why she's now in Barthandelus's inner circle. Fritz was killed for not mentioning it and Barthandelus led a group to the pack to destroy them." Quistis paused.

…

Quistis had been sitting at the edge of camp unable to move. Janya appeared in the darkness with blood spattered on her.

"Come." She ordered and turned away. Quistis dragged herself up and followed. She was surprised as they left camp and horrified as Janya led her to up towards to north border. They crossed it and went to the camp where Quistis remembered being so happy. Janya led her straight through, there was blood spattered everywhere, but no bodies. Off to the side, in a small clearing there was a pile of dead pups.

Quistis switched and knelt in front of them. "Did you bring me here to torture me?" Tears began to fall down her face, as she reached to touch a pup and stopped. "Is my pain amusing to you?" Janya switched forms but said nothing. Quistis continued to stare at the limp pups and suddenly gasped. One was moving! She picked up the pup carefully, cradling the small body.

"It was knocked out when they threw it. I think they thought it was dead." Supplied Janya. She walked towards her and knelt down.

"You fucked up, plain and simple. You knew the rules." Janya looked over to the pups. "Despite that, this is wrong."

"Is there a point to this?" Quistis shook as she asked, knowing Janya could easily take the pup.

"Here's the deal. You snuck away from camp to see if anybody lived. You found this pup. You decided to be good and bring it back to camp. I found you walking back. That's your story, got it?" Quistis nodded, a bit stunned. "Now, I don't care if this one is yours or hers, but for its sake it better be hers. Got it?" Quistis nodded. "Good, let's go."

…

"She led me back to camp. I sat in a cave for hours holding Fang and praying. When she showed up, she laid down some ground rules. Fang was to be told certain things and I complied. Fang thinks I was born in this pack and that I was just following orders by taking care of her when she was 'sent' to live with me." Selphie wrapped the arm up again and stood up.

"Let me see your leg." She knelt down on the other side and began to poke and prod. "One question though, is Fang yours?" Quistis's eyes filled with tears.

"No. But it's better this way." Selphie nodded.

"I don't think I can do anything for this, you let it go too far along. What made this cut?" Quistis didn't answer and Selphie hugged her. "Thank you for telling me. I'll make sure the pup is safe. I named her Serah."

"Quistis?" Both women jumped as Lightning appeared. Lightning instantly looked wary of Selphie and her upper lip curled.

"I better get back to my pups. See you soon." She stood up and walked away, not bothering to change forms.

Lightning knelt down and hugged Quistis. "What was she doing?"

"Just fixing my arm, she put stitches in it. Did Janya bring you? You don't need to do that." Lightning unwrapped the arm and looked at it curiously.

"Yes, but she didn't come all the way. How did you know?"

"Just guessing. Now stop that." Lightning was poking at the stitches. "And let's cook some rabbit." Lightning nodded and fetched the rabbit and headed inside. Quistis sighed, she'd have to get Lightning to rewrap her arm. She stood up slowly and gazed into the forest. Their kind didn't appreciate their two leg form enough. She could smell that Janya had been nearby.

"Using Selphie was clever, but you'll have to do better than that." She muttered as she headed inside.

…

Selphie jumped as Janya appeared. The women had an ability to appear out of nowhere and Lightning was slowly picking up that skill.

"Oh it's you Janya." She kept walking.

"Did she tell you?" Selphie nodded.

"Mhmmm. You knew she would, she was my best friend." As she said that Selphie felt a pang of guilt. Quistis still was her best friend.

"What did she say about Fang?"

"Not hers."

"Do you believe her?" Selphie felt sick and was tired of being interrogated.

"Yes. Fritz died because of her. She wouldn't lie to me."

"Good."

"Now stay away from my pups." Selphie snarled, but Janya was already gone.

…

Nine Months Later

….

Fang stood at the edge of the forest, pacing back and forth with anticipation. From the slender paws that led up to a muscled, wild furred dark brown with hints of red body, a long excited swishing tail to a large eared, charming face with mischievous green eyes. Her mouth though had sharp menacing fangs, yet her lips could almost be curled up in a grin.

Behind her, sitting on the forest floor was a massive blonde wolf. He had an easy going nature and portrayed it with his unworried face with friendly blue eyes. His huge tail was thumping into the floor, betraying his excitement.

They were in position, waiting to strike. Both sets of ears pricked up as they heard the thundering in the distance. Fang licked her chops and Snow got up quickly to stand beside her. The open meadow in front of them and a hill was not far off to their left. Both wolves pawed the ground as the thundering got louder.

The first elk appeared on the crest of the hill, a huge set of antlers and big thick brown coat and began making its way down. Hundreds more followed it from behind. Snow and Fang barely restrained themselves, they could taste blood on their lips already. As the elk came down and was close to passing, Fang sprang out and started running. Snow quickly followed.

She ignored the first elk even though she and Snow could have brought it down, albeit with a major amount of difficulty. She dove right into the stampeding herd, careful to avoid being stepped on by the elk in their mass panic of fleeing and now avoiding her.

A young buck with a scraggly coat caught her eye, he hadn't done too well in this rut season. She headed straight for him, and caught a hind leg, powerful jaws latching on. He dragged her to the side, away from the stampede, jumping and bucking, occasionally trying to gore her with an antler. She snarled refusing to let go as an antler grazed her cheek.

Snow appeared and made a leap for the buck's throat. He was already covered in blood and he caught the throat easily. The buck fell to the ground, and spasmed, slowly dying. As the last breath rattled out, Snow growled and shook the buck a little, making sure it was dead. He let go and looked to Fang, who reluctantly let go of the leg. He tossed his head over to the now empty meadow, where another elk laid dead on the ground. Fang didn't care and ripped open the current one. They had hunted, killed two elk and had a high status in the pack. Unless someone higher showed up they had every right to eat.

Further down, there were other groups that had killed in a similar style, jumping out, forcing an elk to turn right into waiting jaws.

…

On the other side of the forest, a small pack stood ready and waiting. Off to the side, a cream coloured wolf with just a hint of red in her coat was standing steadily, unmoving with her eyes occasionally flickering. She too, had slender paws and a lithe body with a long unmoving tail, smooth fur, dainty ears and an elegant face. What was so striking about this wolf was her ice blue eyes that could stare down any prey or predator.

A female jet black wolf with amber eyes was beside her almost looking too small to be in the group. Another one was a large red male, beside two matching male silver wolves that were snapping at each other. Hanging at the back of the pack was a sullen looking gray wolf with sad green eyes. A large black wolf stood at the head of the pack. Instructions had been given in camp so they simply waited for his signal.

Amodar gazed into the distance, waiting for any type of motion. His twins in the group had reported a small pack attempting to move in and it was his job to keep them out. The wind whistled through the trees, blowing the chill into their fur reminding them of the winter to come. He froze suddenly and stared at a tree. A branch had fallen and a wolf had flinched and stood up when it hit him. Amodar didn't wait and broke into an all out run. The other wolves followed hot on his heels.

Lightning and the small wolf quickly caught up and overtook Amodar, who allowed it rather than growling them back in line. The wolf who had flinched, had already turned tail and the other wolves in his pack were already up and in front. There was only five, three males and two females all adults for which Lightning was grateful. Pups made their job messy, as they often had to sacrifice someone in their patrol to corral them. Lightning caught up to the male, and slashed him with her fangs as she passed. The black wolf ignored him and Amodar pushed his shoulder right into him, forcing him to trip and fall to his feet.

Lightning pursued the other four, with the others in her patrol hot on her heels. The big red took out a male by grabbing a hind leg and dragging him down. The silver twins stopped with him to attack. The black female bit a female but didn't knock her down but kept chasing her instead, easily catching up and snapping occasionally. The sullen gray jumped on the back of the other male, taking an awkward hold on the back of his neck and forcing him to the ground.

Lightning caught up to the last female that stopped abruptly and gashed Lightning as she passed. Lightning snarled and the female crouched low waiting for the attack. Lightning didn't hesitate and instead of going for the throat, sliced at her shoulder and jumped away from the snarling fangs. She repeated the trick, but as she tried to dash away, her hind foot got bitten.

It was a superficial wound, Lightning could still easily stand on all four paws but the female's ripped shoulders didn't make her back down. Lightning glanced to where the sullen gray was still fighting a male and looked at the female. She stopped snarling and looked behind the wolf to the open forest. The female looked confused and glanced to where Lightning was looking.

Lightning rushed in and held her nose to the stranger's throat but didn't bite. The female opened her jaws to bite and paused. Realizing what Lightning was doing, she rolled away from her and started running again. Lightning pursued, occasionally catching up and pretending to snap at her heels. After a distance she simply stopped and let her go. She turned and began to make her way back, the black female joining up with her.

Two of the others in the foreign pack were dead. Amodar had let his go and went to help the gray wolf. The sullen gray wolf looked pleased with himself even though he was covered in wounds and blood and Amodar had had to help him. The silver twins had easily taken care of their mark and were lounging around, tongues hanging out.

As soon as they reached Amodar, he got up and began to lope away. They followed easily, hoping for food since they could not smell anything past the blood on their noses.

They followed the stampede's tracks and ignoring a few other kills wolves were tearing at they found Fang and Snow, who were chewing at the same elk. Amodar took off leaving his young patrol even though he outranked them all and could have easily taken an elk for himself.

Snow jumped over to the other elk as they arrived and growled a warning growl. The red male ran right up to him and while his growling got louder, he didn't move to hurt him. The twins followed and Snow knocked one of them over, while the red hit the other one and went back to opening the elk.

Fang stayed at the other one, not even flinching as Lightning slid in beside her. The small black wolf came in on the other side of Lightning and though Fang growled, she was allowed to stay. The gray came up and pushed Fang out of the way. The growl turned to a snarl and she snapped at him while Lightning and the black began to growl. Fang shouldered him and he lost his footing, smacking into the ground and causing his new wounds to become fresh pain again. Snow gave up on one of the twins and padded over snarling at the gray. The gray quickly gained his feet and ran to the other elk.

Snow joined Fang and all eight consumed until they were full.

…

Later, a group of young wolves were crashing through the forest. Lightning was less than pleased to apart of the charade, her foot hurt and she hated forced socialization. Often groups of young wolves were sent to scout or simply hang out t encourage them to work as a team The groups were decided by status and rank in the pack, so either you were skilled or you had popular parents and you were in the cool kid group. Normally all these groups did was go out and cause trouble or mayhem, but for most of this group being away from pack life was just good enough. They had headed out to a more remote part of the forest and Fang had already decided to switch. Snow followed suit.

"Not cool, Fang. Cut it out. You know were only supposed to be like this at camp." Fang had on elk fur shorts that ended mid thigh and a rabbit skin sports bra top that laced up in the front with rawhide cord that was more popular with young females. Her tanned skin and untamed hair helped her blend into the forest. Her mouth and neck were covered in dried blood and she was slowly wiping it off.

"Ah, get over yourself Snow. They don't expect us to go out here and scout around or something." Snow was sporting simple elk shorts that reached his knees that most male wolves wore. On a normal two leg they might have been pants. His shaggy blond hair and hugely muscled body in two leg was unusual in the pack. The red wolf shifted.

"Fang's right. Who cares? You have the best scouts here, we'll notice if anything comes near." His spiky red hair, tanned skin and a size that was smaller than Snow but not by much, made him Snow's best friend.

"Shut up, Gadot." Snow turned back to Fang, who was casually leaning against a tree. "So what was with that hunt? That was a dangerous unnecessary risk, we both could have been in trouble. Only the sick and the weak Fang unless there's a shortage." Fang shrugged.

"Who cares? Didn't get hurt, it fed all of us and even left some for the pack?" Snow threw up his hands in response and pointed at Fang's cheek. "A scratch Snow, calm down, you big pup." The black female who had been scouting around, came back and started shifting as did the rest, with the exception of Lightning and the gray.

"Fang is Fang Snow, let it rest." The black female now in two leg, was short and had long black hair.

"Thanks Lebreau." She was surprised the small female had come to her defense.

"Yell at her when she actually does something really stupid. Like piss off your father." Lebreau snickered.

"Hey!" Fang yelled out in protest. The matching silver twins broke into laughter. On two legs, they were identical with the exception of burned tattoos on their left arm. One had a crescent moon, the other a star. It was said their mother did this to them when she got sick of being able to tell them apart. Of course, by they time she did this they were old enough to lie and no one was really sure if they had ever been marked properly. Jax and Vito were tall and leggy with short silver hair and had teamed up against the world since the day they were born. Jax, with the star, was more outgoing and forceful, while Vito was quiet but the more dangerous of the two. Jax was open and Vito hidden, you could never tell when Vito would snap.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Fang walked over to Lightning, who was still standing as a wolf and looked bored. "Come on Light." If a wolf could raise an eyebrow that is what Lightning would be doing. Fang laughed and hugged Lightning around the neck. "Please?" Lightning did nothing.

"Yeah come on Bragg."

"Don't be a wuss." Vito and Jax chimed in. Fang leaned down to Lightning's ear.

"Come on Light. These idiots are the last people to tell on you." She let go of Light and stepped back. Lightning shifted and sighed.

"Happy now?"

"Estatic." Fang replied quickly, hugging Light. Light was only a bit shorter than Fang, with pale skin and rose coloured hair. She cut it with a dull knife so it never ended up very even but Fang thought it suited her. The eyes didn't change at all, icy blue that chilled your heart.

"Bragg, stop being a coward." Gadot boomed out. "Just 'cause Amodar had to come help you." The gray wolf growled and shifted. He was an average height, lightly muscled with short ash coloured hair and piercing green eyes.

"He didn't have to come help me." Bragg muttered. Gadot laughed.

"Of course he did. If you had paid attention, it wouldn't have happened." Vito's quiet voice rang out sharply in the clearing.

"Come on this is stupid, let's go for a walk, find something to climb or swim." Fang called out and began to walk away.

"Fang, we can't go anywhere! What if we get caught?" Snow protested. Fang turned and marched right up to him putting her nose inches from his.

"Stop protecting me Snow. Now let's go." Gadot raised a hand and placed it on Snow's shoulder, while Lightning grabbed Fang's wrist and pulled gently. Part of the reasons she hated the socialization was that this usually happened. Fang wanted to hang around and explore in two leg and Snow would get worried. Not that it was Snow's fault but he was Barthandelus's son and he had a certain reputation to uphold. His protection of Fang seemed unusual but wasn't. Usually sons of a leader got to pick their own mate when he came of age rather than being forced together. But his mate had already been picked and he seemed fine with that. He never pushed Fang to do anything beyond trying to keep her from being too wild which was nigh impossible as he craved to do the same things. They both liked each oter well enough, but like isn't a strong enough word to create love.

Lightning always wondered why Quistis had agreed to such a match, she seemed to hate the endless politics of pack life it but Quistis was very secretive about some things and Fang was one of them.

Fang let herself be led away and Lebreau joined them. The twins followed with Snow and Gadot coming too. Bragg quickly followed the two. They walked along and Lightning suddenly clued in to where they were going. Great.

Lebreau looked over to Light. "So Light, they were deciding where to place Selphie's pups the other day and there was on that looked just like you. You have such a weird coat, maybe you're related?" Fang laughed as Lightning ignored Lebreau. She wondered if Lebreau's mother Janya had something to do with the question. Lebreau was the daughter of Amodar and Janya, though they hadn't raised her. It was common practice for higher ups of the pack to make lower members raise their pups when they feel a greater need to serve council Hardly no one ever did this, but it was right up Janya's alley and Amodar had little to no say. However, when it came time for Lebreua to be placed it was no surprise she ended up as a scout warrior where her father was a commander.

"Lightning came from nowhere with no one. Maybe Selphie slept around." Fang felt guilty as she threw the slur but knew it would work. Lebreau laughed and nodded, and went off to tease Gadot. Fang glanced over to Lightning, who simply kept walking with her emotionless mask on her face.

They reached Fang's destination. A river. She was so fascinated by going in the water and floating around or whatever. Lightning thought it was stupid and cold. As the gang rushed in or was pushed in, she left to hunt. When she returned a little later, Bragg was sitting on a flat piece of rock.

"Lightning, come sit with me." He called to her quietly. Lightning often didn't know what to think of Bragg. He was often sullen and angry but could be the nicest person when he stopped being miserable. Today, it seemed it was a miserable day. Lightning chanced it and sat down nearby.

"Amodar is probably going to put me through so many drills tomorrow." Lightning didn't know how to respond to that, she personally didn't see the need to kill intruders unless they were repeat offenders. "I'm so tired of doing drills, it isn't teaching me anything." Bragg was only in their group due to his heritage, his grandfather had been a great scout warrior, his mother and father had both been fantastic scout warriors until an ambush attack on the pack took both their lives.

"Get Amodar to spar with you." Lightning's monotone cut in.

"What?" He looked over to her and she didn't look at him, only down at the other playing in the river.

"Spar." Lightning had begun her training with sparring and some rounds she had been through she never was going to tell Quistis or Fang about. Bragg looked scared and his voice lowered to a whisper.

"But they can hurt you and sometimes…" He gulped. "Sometimes they don't stop."

"You are already bleeding from doing a normal duty. How much more can it hurt to spar?" Lightning still refused to look at him. Bragg slowly nodded.

"I guess so. I'll probably get killed if I don't learn." He smiled a little and it faded. "Thanks Light." Lightning flinched at the shortened use of her name. Bragg moved closer to her and swung an arm around her, and she became completely still.

"What you two up to there Bragg?" Fang was walking up towards them, leaving the shallows of the wide river. Her hair was soaked and she looked exhausted but exhilarated. Vito, who had had enough of being dunked was behind her and grinned evilly as he saw the two.

"Aw Braggy-waggy likes stone cold Lightning." Jax, who was never far behind clambered up to join.

"Ah get off 'er you shmuck. Can't you see she doesn't like you?" The teasing was aimed at Bragg, since Lightning never reacted and the one time they had picked on her and gotten one, they both ended up with bloody noses. Plus, they liked Lightning, she did her job, backed them up most of the time and was usually pleasant if a bit emotionless to them. Bragg stood up and moved away from Lightning.

Snow and the rest joined the party. The twins, pleased Bragg had let go of Lightning resumed whatever bickering they had been doing before. Lightning still hadn't moved and Fang looked up into the sky. She pointed at the sun.

"Getting a little late, yeah? Better head back soon." They all began to switch, with the exception of Fang and Lightning. Snow paused, waiting for Fang.

"Catch up with you later. Going to catch Quistis some dinner." She waved as Snow transformed and ran through the woods. She looked to Lightning, who had already caught a bird. "Oops, looks like you already did that." Fang didn't sound remotely sad at all. "I like you in two leg."

"You could just come stay with us. Quistis hardly ever goes in wolf anymore so no one minds when you stay in two leg around her." Lightning was nearly finished her scout training and they had stopped forcing her to live with different people. She had instantly gone to live with Quistis, though sometimes stayed with the twins and Lebreau in a scout warrior cave to keep up pretenses.

"Yeah, I know." Fang was pacing around and Lightning was getting irritated. She knew what Fang was up to.

"Stop leaving tracks. You'll get us all in trouble." Fang pounced and wrapped her arms around Lightning and bit her neck.

"Maybe I want to be in trouble." She hissed and pushed her body up against Lightning's.

"Cut it out. Let's go." Lightning moved to pull away, Fang grabbed her arms and kissed her. Fang could taste the blood on Light's lips and it did nothing but encourage her. Lightning gave in and kissed back, feeling Fang's smirk against her lips. "Stop grinning like an idiot. As if this isn't the first thing you thought of when you said you wanted to hang out."

"Wasn't my fault someone had to go say it in front of Snow." Fang moved to take off Lightning's top and was pleased as it slid off.

"The last time we went 'to hang out' without him, Janya told me off. I was lucky it wasn't Jihl." Fang moved forward and licked behind Light's ear. Their relationship was a recent development that had started at the end of summer when both their trainings were winding down and they had more time to do nothing. They had taken to exploring the woods, occasionally camping out overnight to see how far they could get. Fang had started it by simply hugging Lightning and kissing her to see if she would get slapped because Lightning usually did not tolerate others in close proximity. Lightning had responded by kissing back and it progressed from there.

"Jihl is a crazy bitch." Fang commented as she moved down with her tongue towards Lightning's chest.

"Seriously Fang, would it hurt you to be more cautious?" Fang slid an arm around Lightning's waist holding her close and brought the other hand up to fondle a breast.

"This cautious enough for you." She squeezed, Lightning gasped and then frowned.

"I love how a serious conversation with you always seems to end up with you groping me." She pulled Fang up and pulled her top off. She sighed and pulled Fang into a close hug wrapping arms around her.

"You choose to hold serious conversations in a sunset wood with just the two of us. I blame you for this." Fang quipped while enjoying the sensation of their two bodies together.

"Jihl held a meeting the other day. They want to attack the eastern pack." Lightning hid her face in Fang's neck, half buried under the tangle of hair.

"And this is surprising how?" Fang moved her hands up and down Lightning's back in a slow soothing motion.

"I know you don't like to think about it Fang, but we're not from this pack. Lots of wolves our age aren't from this pack. Quistis won't tell me anything and she knows something."

"Sunshine." Lightning flinched at the childhood name. Fang had called her that for weeks until Quistis threw her into a river. "I know. But what do you want to do about it?" Fang lowered her voice. "Your sister is fine. Quistis is fine."

"They beat her the day I showed up. She can't hunt because of me!"

"It's not your fault Light. Don't start thinking that way." Fang made a mental note to tell Quistis about this particular outburst. "Look, come on, look at me." Light lifted her head up and Fang cupped a hand beneath it. "We'll find a way out." She kissed her softly and as they broke away, Light nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

…

Later on, Light was heading by herself back to the cave. Quistis was sitting outside in the dark, waiting. She spotted Lightning and smiled.

"No, don't get up." Too little too late, Quistis brought herself over to Light and kissed her cheek.

"You were with Fang. I can smell her all over you." Lightning coloured slightly. "I assume she had to go back to camp and pretend be a princess?" Light nodded.

"Oh well, she said she would come by sometime this week. I heard the others go by hours ago. Did you all stand around in two leg and enjoy your youthful crimes?"

"Fang started it and of course they followed her. Bragg needed some convincing though."

"Bragg is a bit of a stickler for the rules." Quistis paused. "And a bit of a coward. Shame, his parents were a formidable force."

Lightning nodded absentmindedly and began to pluck the bird.

"Don't bother with that, I already made roast rabbit. Come on." Quistis swung an arm around Lightning and sighed. "Thanks for coming out and staying with me." Lightning jerked her head noncommittally. "I know Janya would prefer you staying in camp but taking both of you away is unfair."

"I like being here. I don't want to be there." Quistis smiled even though she knew she shouldn't be encouraging this.

"That's my girl."

…

In the camp, many campfires glowed. The warriors, the hunters, smaller family groups and the biggest of all was the pack leader's campfire. Other than Elders and immediate members of Barthandelus's family a wolf had to be invited to dine there. Fang ate her meal beside Snow despite not being officially family yet she was expected to be there most of the time. Fang thought this was stupid and though it wasn't Snow's fault she was largely ignoring him. That was okay with him, he ignored her and life went on. It was a boring place to be, all of their friends were at other campfires. As she finished and stood up to leave she looked at Snow.

"Welp, that was fun. I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow." Snow jumped slightly.

"Uh Fang, wait. I want, to umm.. take a walk with you." Fang raised an eyebrow.

"We can go for a walk tomorrow buddy!" And gave him a great big smile, then felt bad as she realized he was being put up to this. Her smile drooped bit, but she maintained it. "Actually I would love to go for a walk." Snow perked up.

"Really? Let's go." He grabbed Fang's hand and dragged her away. They walked out of camp and into the woods.

They walked for a while side by side and Snow suddenly let out a great big sigh.

"Look Fang." Fang stopped and looked at him. He chuckled slightly. "We get along okay don't we?"

"Sure we do. Why?" Snow's face turned a bit red, and he put his hand behind his neck.

"Well, my father is talking about pups."

"Barthandelus is always talking about pups. Sort of the whole packs's life. What's your point?" Fang had an inkling in her mind but she really didn't want it to be right. Snow closed his eyes.

"Hewantsmetohavepups." He blurted out speaking as quickly as possible. Fang blinked, a little stunned.

"Little slower there, big guy." Snow opened his eyes.

"My father wants me to have pups."

"Congratulations, I didn't know males could do that. Thought your father would have done it years ago." Snow balled up his fists in frustration.

"Fang, don't make this harder then it already is." Fang stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his arm, patting softly and her voice dropped slightly losing its teasing tone..

"I know what you mean, Snow." Snow couldn't look at her. He hung his head, unsure of what else to do.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked softly. Fang shrugged.

"Nope, but we'll deal okay? Won't be for a while yet, yeah? We knew eventually.." She trailed off, noticing Snow's lack of reaction and how he still wouldn't look at her.

"Fang. Soon, very soon. Or we'll both be in trouble." Fang paled slightly.

"They promised... We're not technically fully grown yet."

"I said that, he didn't care. Says you're too wild."

"And pups would fix that. What a nice solution." Fang leaned her head on Snow's shoulder.

"Fang?" Snow almost whispered.

"Yeah?" She could barely bring herself to speak.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I know that." She reached up and hugged him, which he gratefully received. "Just give me some time okay? I won't let you get in trouble."

"Thanks Fang." He let her go and looked at her sadly. He looked like a beaten puppy.

"Go tell him I said yes, yeah? It'll make him happy and maybe he'll leave you alone for a while." Snow nodded.

"Fang?"

"Yeah Snow?"

"I'm sorry I never fell in love with you." He looked guilty.

"We never made this decision. It's not our fault." Fang looked away. "I don't think love would make this any better, big guy." Her own love was certainly paining her, all she could think of was Lightning. "I'm going to see Quistis. I'll see you later." She transformed, not waiting for a response, and sprang away.

…

Fang bolted through the woods, almost tripping several times. As she reached the cave, she could hear Light's laughter and see the flickering on the ground from the campfire. She slowed and transformed, walking slowly to catch her breath. Quistis was telling a story, she couldn't remember if she had heard it or not. She sometimes wondered if Quistis has spent too much time in two leg form, the stories she came up with were usually wild and fantastical. Lightning loved them though she hardly ever admitted it. As she approached, she heard Quistis pause.

"Fang?" she called out.

"It's me. Don't.." As usual Quistis was already up and was kissing Fang's cheek. Lightning didn't move, but her eyes flicked up towards Fang.

"We tell you and tell you to not get up. Come on." She led Quistis back to where she had been sitting, helped her down and then collapsed in between the two.

"Why are you here?" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Finish your story. The last time I interrupted Light wouldn't talk to me for a week." Fang grinned at Lightning, who raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I appreciate your apparent concern, I would also like to know why you are here." Fangs' grin faded, Light was pissed she had left earlier. Quistis's smile faded and she looked at Lightning.

"You didn't know she was coming?" Lightning shook her head. Quistis's face filled with worry. "What's wrong Fang? What happened?" Fang stared into the fire, her pretense of being happy faded away slowly.

"Quistis, why did you promise me to Snow? Why was I promised to Snow?" Quistis' face fell a little and she grew serious.

"I never chose that for you."

"If I was given to you as a pup and you were raised here, didn't you get a choice?"

"No." Quistis said softly.

"I don't understand." Fang looked so lost, Quistis looked troubled and sad and Lightning snarled, tired of playing games. She bolted upright and glared at Fang.

"You live in an ignorant world Fang. My family was killed because Barthandelus decided to have a territory war. We were in the neutral zone between pack lands, simply passing through and Barthandelus attacked us. He knew we weren't the pack he was after. Where did you think Gadot and others came from? More orphans to adopt and take in. Make them loyal to you. Create a stronger pack. I know you are aware of this, but ignoring it isn't going to solve this. We follow the rules, we get to live. I ignore my sister, she also gets to live. More pups is good for Barthandelus, you know Snow is not the leader he wants to follow him. He'll take your pups from you the second he can and hold them above your head for the rest of your life." Lightning knew that she was being vicious and could barely stand to look at Fang but enough was enough. "Follow the rules. Enough is enough." Fang knew truth in what Lightning said and that Lightning had been taught that the only way to survive in the pack was to follow orders but she still felt hurt from the sharp words.

Fang dropped her head into her hands. "I know Light, but what are we supposed to do?" Lightning looked to Quistis, whose heart was breaking. Quistis motioned for Lightning to sit, who scowled and grudgingly sat back down beside her. Quistis gave her a weak smile while grabbing Lightning's chin and gently shaking it back and forth. Lightning still refused to smile which made Quistis smile a little wider and she looked over to Fang.

"Oh my pupy, let me tell you a story." Fang shrugged which Quistis ignored and continued on. "You want to know where you're from Fang? I'll tell you." Fang perked up slightly and Lightning's head moved slightly though she tried to fake disinterest.

…

By the end of Quistis' tale, Fang had her jaw hanging open. Lightning however, hadn't moved a bit. Fang looked at her.

"Did you know this?"

"No, but Janya hates Quistis. Always made me curious." Fang shrugged couldn't argue with that. She returned her attention to Quistis.

"But whose pup am I?" Quistis turned to a sleepy Lightning. "Darling, will you do a quick scout?" Lightning nodded, and walked out of the cave. Fang felt her face form into confusion. "Quistis?"

"Wait for Lightning."

A few minutes later Lightning returned and resumed her usual place.

"All clear."

"What saved you Fang is the fact that you don't look like me." Quistis sighed. "You look like your father's sister. I always wondered if Janya left you alive because of that."

"Why would me looking like her help?"

"So I could live in guilt everyday. That I had caused the death of my lover's sister and her pups, you were to be a living reminder of that. But she was never sure, she always tried to find out. Your brother looked like me, he would have been the first to go." She felt her chest tighten. "And her pups didn't look like her. Their father was a gray wolf, two were gray and the other was black with yellow eyes. Your father had yellow eyes." Quistis paused. "This is why you are promised to Snow. To make sure you are loyal to this pack and not to me."

"That's why Barthandelus wants me to have pups?"

"Pups?" Quistis looked horrified as did Lightning. "He's trying to tie you down into the pack." Fang nodded and looked near tears. Lightning got up and sat with Fang placing her arms around her.

"You are too young…"

"Quistis, don't fight it. They'll hurt you." _To get to me._ Fang thought silently. It was a two way street, they used her to keep Quistis in line and now they would use Quistis to keep Fang in line.

"This can't be solved tonight any ways. I'm going to bed." Quistis managed to get up and walked to the back where she had a makeshift bed of rabbit pelts and pillows made from bird feathers.

Light looked up in to Fang's unhappy eyes and in a rare gesture of affection licked her nose.

"You weirdo." Fang muttered. She looked over at Quistis and whispered. "Does she always sleep in that form?" Lightning nodded.

"Come on Fang." Lightning switched forms preferring to sleep in four legs and went to curl up beside Quistis. Fang followed as the fire slowly died out.

…

In the morning Lightning was gone and Quistis was up and about. Fang noticed stumps of wood in the cave and questioned about them.

"Lightning brought them. See?" Quistis sat down on one. Fang though this was extremely weird but didn't question it. "Lightning went to check in. She gets in trouble if she doesn't." Fang nodded.

"I'm going to take a walk." She switched forms and took off. She headed south, enjoying the crunch of the crisp leaves beneath her paws. She headed for the mountains. After she reached the first mountain and was part way around, she slowed hearing a strange whistling sound. Back into the forest she went weaving around trees and jumping falling branches following the sound. Her body froze when a new smell hit her nose. It was strange, it smelt similar to the smell they produced in two leg but it was missing something. She began to stalk slowly forward, towards the sound and the noise.

Then she spotted her.

It looked like anyone in two-leg form, but the smell was wrong. She had orange red hair drawn back into two tails and the strangest clothing Fang had ever seen. A skirt, boots, a top, all in colours Fang thought would have been impossible. Fang could only see the back and she slowly began to edge around to see the face.

The girl had a notebook and pencil, and was whistling at the birds. She wasn't having much luck; the birds were afraid and jumping around.

She sighed and stopped whistling, and the hand holding the notebook swung down by her side. She glanced around and sat on a dead fallen tree, gazing up at the birds. Her frustration was apparent on her face, dropping her notebook, she placed her elbows on her knees, hands holding up her head.

Fang had edged in a circle towards the front of the girl. She had her head around a bush that was shielding the rest of her body. The girl's face looked friendly even with the look of disappointment.

Fang edged out from behind the bush beginning to walk slowly forward pausing with every step. As she neared the girl, only a few feet away she stopped and cocked her head to one side.

_Who is this? Looks like one of us, but what is she wearing? Why does she smell weird?_

The girl could feel eyes on her and slowly turned her head to look and froze in fear.

A big brown wolf with ruffled fur stood right in front of her. Just standing there. She looked into the green eyes and her fear began to slowly fade. There was nothing menacing in the wolf's pose, it looked like it was even simply curious. She slowly drew her body up, staying seated on the log, knowing the wolf could simply attack and kill her in seconds.

"Hello there." She squeaked out. Attempting to level her voice, she tried again. "Where did you come from?"

Fang noted that the tone was friendly and though the words were spoken oddly, she could understand most of it. She transformed.

The girl jumped, nearly toppling off the log. Where there had once been a wolf stood a human. A wild haired, Amazon looking woman who was looking at her with curiosity all over her face.

Fang was impressed the girl had stood her ground. The face was still in shock, but it was changing to a look of curiosity. She glanced at the birds, she was a hack at this, even Lightning could do better than her at this and Quistis was naturally talented but she could make a couple of noises.

She chirped. The woman's face went to amazement. Fang cautiously turned to the birds that were still flitting about and repeated the trick. A couple jumped closer to her and she made the noise again and carefully extended an arm. One flew up and landed, Fang winced as the feet dug in. She chirped again and slowly moved the bird in front of the girl. She nodded ecstatically and hurriedly picked up her notebook, beginning to sketch. She was still a bit stunned but was the type of person that knew how to deal with the amazing. As she sketched she looked up to the strange wolf bird-talking woman.

"I'm Vanille."

…..

Going to continue this. I would rather post longer chapters in this story, so it might take awhile.

I know it is a little weak in some areas, I may make some edits as I go along.

Planning on going back to Confidence, just got this idea stuck in my head and wanted to write it.


End file.
